


The First Time Ever

by alexcat



Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (2) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bingo, Bottom Steve Rogers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve hasn't told Tony just how inexperienced he really is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (2) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879633
Comments: 7
Kudos: 191
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	The First Time Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Cap Iron Man Bingo - 2020(2) 
> 
> For the square - First time

After the Tower was quiet and all were abed or at least in their own quarters, Tony tapped on Steve’s door quietly. 

Steve opened it and let him in. 

“Are you sure about this?” Tony asked as he stepped close to Steve. Steve didn’t seem all that sure and Tony really didn’t know why. 

“Yeah.”

“You seem really nervous.”

“I am.”

“I’m no different than anyone else. Do I make you nervous?”

Steve didn’t say anything in reply and it took a minute for the implication to hit Tony. 

“Talk to me, Steve,” he said as they walked over to the sofa. 

Their flirtation had been going on for weeks and Tony finally asked Steve if he could come over. He really didn’t think it such a big deal. He figured they’d find out if the sparks were real. 

“I – uh,” Steve looked away, as if he were searching for words. “I might be in over my head here.” 

Tony still didn’t get it and said so. “What do you mean?” 

“Tony, I haven’t ever -” 

Tony got it and blurted, “Been with a guy?” 

“That’s not it. I want you. A lot.” They’d made out a few times and both of them had been left breathless, horny and frustrated. Steve had pulled back each time, not quite ready or willing to take it to the next level. 

“But?” Tony was trying to be patient. He really was. 

“Tony, I’ve never had sex with _anyone_ before. It just never happened.”

“But you’ve made out? Done other stuff?” Tony wasn’t sure he’d met a virgin in his entire life. He’d certainly never been anyone’s first and his firsts had been a long, long time ago. 

Steve shook his head. “No time. I was tiny, no one wanted me. I was big and fell in love with Peggy and turned any other offers down, and Peggy and I never got the chance.”

Tony felt a jolt of terror. What the hell was he going to do? “I – well, this is unexpected.” 

“It’s okay. You can go.” 

Tony sat down on the sofa and looked up at Steve. God, he was beautiful. Raw need shot through Tony. He didn’t care what the situation was. He wanted Steve. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I want you. Do you want me?” He patted the sofa beside him and Steve sat down. 

“Of course, I do. There is another reason I haven’t ever – what if I hurt you?” 

Tony kissed Steve’s cheek and moved closer. “I’ll tell you to ease up a little.” He put his hand under Steve’s chin and turned him to face him. He kissed his lips, a simple touch at first that became more over the course of the kiss. He opened his mouth to Steve and moaned aloud when Steve’s tongue swooped into his mouth, sliding against his own tongue. 

He slid his hands over Steve’s broad shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. He felt so big and warm in Tony’s arms. He reached for the buttons of Steve’s shirt and slowly began to unbutton them. There was an undershirt underneath. “You wear too many layers,” Tony murmured as Steve shrugged out of the button up shirt and yanked his undershirt off, draping it on back of the sofa. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s t-shirt and pulled it off next. The Arc Reactor shone bright in his face. He reached his hand out and Tony caught it. “You sure you want to do that?” 

“Will it hurt?”

“Me? Or you?” Tony asked. 

“Either?” 

“No. Most people seem to want it covered up.” He was embarrassed by it as well. The scarring was not pretty though the device was much better looking than the original one had been. 

“I like it. It keeps you alive.” Steve ran his finger around the casing, leaning close to kiss Tony again. 

“You do know what to do?” Tony murmured between kisses as he began to fiddle with Steve’s belt. 

“I said I hadn’t done it. That certainly doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it or watched.” Steve actually blushed a little when he realized what he’d said. 

“Watched?” Tony asked as he nipped at Steve’s neck. 

“You don’t watch porn?” 

Tony sucked gently on the skin he’d just nipped. “Sometimes.” He had the belt buckle undone and was unbuttoning and unzipping Steve. 

“What do you watch?” Steve asked as he watched Tony open his trousers and touch him through his underwear. 

“Big strong men. Like you.” Tony reached inside his underwear and touched him. He was big and hot and his head was already smeared with precome. Tony rubbed it with his thumb. 

Steve made a little grunt sound. 

“We both need to be naked, Steve. I want - I need to see you.” 

Steve lifted his hips and slipped his trousers and underwear down and off. “Now you.” He tugged at Tony’s belt and soon, he slid Tony’s trousers off. 

Tony reached down and ran his hand along his own erection. Steve stared, licking his upper lip. Tony whispered, “Touch me.” 

Steve did, wrapping his hand around Tony as he kissed him again. Tony watched as Steve moved down onto the floor in front of him. “Christ,” Tony murmured as Steve bent toward him, taking him back in hand and kissing his head before darting his tongue out to explore it rather tentatively at first. 

Tony felt like it was _his_ first time! His skin burned and it felt like all his bodily sensations were in the places Steve touched. He put his hand on Steve’s head, touching his soft hair. 

Tony watched him as he ran his tongue all the way up the lower side, from base to tip then took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Tony thrust his hips forward just a little. 

“You sure you’ve never done this before?” 

Steve didn’t speak, just slid his mouth down over Tony. 

“God!” 

Steve began moving his head up and down in a slow rhythm. Tony closed his eyes, then opened them again, unable to keep from watching Steve. The pleasure he was feeling was astonishing but there really was more. He felt a tenderness for Steve, a need to protect him somehow from the ugliness of their world. 

Steve stopped and let Tony slip from his mouth. “Do you want me to, mmm, finish? Or do you want…” He let the question trail off. 

It only took a second for Tony to understand what Steve was asking. 

Dear god, Steve wanted Tony to take him? Did he want to? Oh, fuck yes. He nodded, not able to say a word. Steve Rogers had made him mute! 

What if he came too fast? What if he hurt Steve? What if it wasn’t good for Steve? 

“I – I have lubricant.”

Tony wanted to ask why he had it, but that was not really his concern if Steve chose not to tell him, now was it? 

“I bought a plug and used it a few times, after I knew I wanted you,” Steve told him, his face pink with embarrassment at telling Tony such an intimate thing.

“Come kiss me,” Tony said, holding his arms open for Steve, who stayed between his legs when he got up on his knees to wrap his arms around Tony and kiss him again and again. 

“Will the bed be better?” Steve asked him. 

“Wherever you want to do it. How do you want it? Do you want to get on your hands and knees? Want to lie on your back? It’s your choice.” 

“What do you like the most?” Steve asked. 

Tony slipped out from his place on the sofa and moved Steve so he was on his knees in front of the sofa, leaning over it. He got on his knees and moved behind Steve, rubbing his cock against Steve’s ass while caressing his hips. “Where is the lube?” Tony asked. 

Steve pointed to the little end table. “Drawer. It’s in the drawer.”

Tony leaned over him and kissed him between his shoulder blades while he reached for the lube. He kept kissing as he poured some of the gel into his hand. He rubbed it on Steve then slicked his finger and pressed in, slowly but steadily until he was all the way inside. Steve made a sound, a small grunt of pleasure. Tony smiled to himself and moved his finger inside Steve. He curled it enough to find his prostate and found the place he was searching for. 

Steve moaned and jerked his hips. 

“Like that?”

“Yeah,” was the breathless reply. 

Tony was too aroused watching Steve to wait much longer himself. He rubbed lube on his cock and replaced his finger with his silky, slick head. He didn’t immediately breach Steve, rubbing himself back and forth over the opening until Steve begged. “Please, put it in me, Tony. I can’t -”

Tony began to push into Steve, very slowly. 

“Oh fuck!” Steve cried out and reached under himself to take his own cock in hand. 

“Language, Cap,” Tony teased, then stopped, struck speechless by the tight heat of Steve’s ass as he pressed deeper. “Unhhh,” was as verbal as he was able to manage. 

This was going to be embarrassingly short, Tony feared as he gripped Steve’s hips hard. Steve’s arm was moving in the same rhythm as he was moving. 

“Tony, oh god,” Steve said as Tony felt all Steve’s muscles go taut and his ass clinch tight. 

“Yeah,” he managed as his own body began to do the same thing. He thrust all the way inside as intense pleasure made his brain stop for a moment. He felt the waves as he filled Steve with his warm semen. For a moment, all he heard was his harsh breathing and Steve’s. 

When he was able, he slipped free and hugged Steve from behind. 

He moved so Steve could turn around and when he did, Tony wrapped his arms around him again. “Stay?” he asked.

Steve nodded. 

Later, they lay in bed after making love a second time. Tony had his head on Steve’s shoulder. He told Steve, “I know you’re making up for lost time, but I’m old. I can’t manage to recover quite as fast as you can.” 

“You did fine. I’m the old one, Gramps. But I’ll go easy on you.” 

“Don’t you dare. We’ll figure something out.” 

Steve hugged him close. Tony fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
